1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a computer vision technology and a mode identification technology, and more particularly, one or more example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for detecting body parts from a captured user image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computer vision technology, human pose estimation has uses in various fields, for example, human-computer interaction (HCI) (for example, three-dimensional (3D) interaction), smart monitoring, an animation of a realistic character in games or movies, and the like.
To estimate human body poses, human body parts may be detected. The detected body parts may be used as reference information to estimate the human body poses. In an application environment, for example a home environment, multi-user images may frequently overlap. For example, when users shake hands with each other or put their hands on each other's shoulders, corresponding user images may be connected. In another example, when users in different locations occlude each other in a depth direction, hold their arms, or hug each other, corresponding user images may overlap.
An efficiency of the detection of the body part may be limited based on the accuracy of the division of the overlapping user image into single-user images. If the user images are not divided correctly, it may be difficult to efficiently detect a body part from each of the user image. Accordingly, a body part may not be detected due to a partial damage of an image, or an error may occur in a detected body part, despite overlapping images being accurately divided into user images.